


Rude Awakening

by Inalovelyplace



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kylo is a child, mama Phasma, mentions of hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phasma just wants one morning off. Just one.</p>
<p>(Spoiler Alert: she doesn't get it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fluff piece I wrote a while ago, purely for comedic purposes.
> 
> I don't own anything about Star Wars

It was her day off. It had taken several months of working with the woman to realize when her day off was, as it was often spent still in full armour working with her troops. Or, on rare occasion, not in armour in the private workout room meant only for her, General Hux, and himself.

This particular day off, Captain Phasma was nowhere to be found, not there to act as a buffer for Hux’s irksome sneers and snide comments. And with it also being the day off of his assitant, (Y/N), who always was a secondary block if Phasma wasn’t available, it wasn’t long until he found himself seeking out the Captain.

“She’s probably in her rooms” Hux called after him, a mocking tone in his voice

“Then I will retrieve her from there”

“Oh, yes, excellent plan. That wouldn’t make her angry at all”

Which is how Kylo Ren found himself staring in utter shock at the sleeping _bodies_ in Captain Phasma’s bed, after storming there and punching the override code into the lock on her door.

He cleared his throat, overcoming the confusion momentarily, “Captain Phasma?” He suddenly felt like a child bothering his sleeping mother, but pushed the thought away. When there was no response he tried again, “Captain Phasma, I have entered your room.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of that, Ren” the low, obviously annoyed voice came from the figure closest to him, “Give me a moment.”

He didn’t move.

When she finally did start to get up, he caught a glimpse of the occupant she had seemed to be curled around. Not enough to recognize a face, but what he could see was vaguely familiar. It wouldn't be an illicit relationship with one if her storm troopers, not like he’d recognize one of them by face anyway. The captain was disentangling herself from the significantly smaller woman still curled up in the sheets.

“Phas..” she groaned, reaching for the Captain and rolling over in the process

Oh. It was (Y/N). Embarrassment coiled up in his stomach. How could he not have known?

“You go back to sleep, my love” Phasma whispered with a gentleness that shocked him, “I’ll be back in a moment” and then, to make the situation even more uncomfortable, Phasma leaned down and pressed a kiss to (Y/N)’s mouth. She smiled sleepily, not even having bothered to open her eyes to see that her immediate boss was standing not ten feet away.

Phasma pulled a robe off a hook on the wall and shooed him out into the sitting room, “What could you possibly need from me this early?”

“I didn’t know you were--” He started, eyes lingering on the bedroom door

“Capable of human emotion?” She asked, cutting him off with an unimpressed frown

“That’s not how I was going to put it”

“What do you want Ren?”

“I-- Hux wanted to talk to you”

“Lying.”

“There’s a problem with some of the troops?”

“Still lying.”

“I.. Need (Y/N)’s help for something”

“Ren!”

He sighed, feeling foolish, “Hux went over my head for some of the plans on the newest training tactics and I wanted to know why you approved them”

“I swear to the Stars, I can’t leave the two of you alone for two hours so I can catch up on sleep without one of you tattling on the other”

“That’s not--”

“Yes it is. I chose Hux’s plan because unlike you, he’s actually been through stormtrooper training, and knows how it works. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back into my warm bed with my girlfriend instead of standing half-dressed in this frigid room.”

“Your girlf--?”

“Out. Ren.”

He sneered, already moving for the door, “This relationship better not interfere with her work.”

“Considering the fact that it started before she became your assistant, I’m sure your notes and paperwork will continue to be on time and impeccable.”

The door slammed behind Kylo. As much as a mechanized door could slam, anyway And he was left feeling slightly humiliated, and now understanding why his relationship with (Y/N) had stayed strictly professional. Damn it.

Phasma, on the other hand, happily returned to the sleeping girl in her bed. (Y/N) stirred again as she climbed back under the covers to embrace her again.

“What was that?” She yawned, nuzzling her face into Phasma’s shoulder and resettling to sleep again.

“Oh, just Ren throwing one of his little fits. Lucky I got him out of here before his took that saber of his to the drapes” Phasma hummed, stroking (Y/N)’s hair out of her face. Until she shot straight up in fear.

“Kylo was in here?!”


End file.
